Discovering
by pretty-dolly
Summary: Sasori and Deidara discover something about deidara neither expected. now they have to deal with a whole new world of problems. I'M BACK! rate for gore and might be lemon in later chapters so rating may change.
1. Chapter 1

**Are computer has a Trojan virus. :O so I can't really update much. I'm sorry for the inconvenience. I hope you like this new story. ******

**________________________________________________________________________**

The wind whipped through the green forests of the land of fire. Sun shone down on the narrow dirt path that was travel worn for years of traction. All was at peace.

BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!!

Then again maybe not. More explosions rang out through the air, evidence that an intense battle was taking place. A blonde haired boy around eighteen was flipping backwards away from a group of Iwa ninjas. Deidara panted heavily, he was almost out of clay and so far there were still at least twelve ninjas surrounding him and Sasori. As for Sasori, he wasn't fairing much better than Deidara. He had left most of his puppets at base and had only brought with him two of his weaker ones.

Deidara set off the last of his clay, taking out two more ninja. He pulled out a kunai so that he could defend himself. He blocked several blows from his opponents, but he could block all of them and now there were various wounds littering his pale skin. He was hit unexpectedly and set flying a few yards from the fight.

Seeing that Deidara was well enough back the ninja's focus there attention on Sasori who was left to fight all alone. They surrounded him and fought with him all at the same time. Sasori tried to defend himself but they had already taken out both of his puppets and he was suffering from chakra depletion.

Deidara tried to force himself up to help Sasori, but he to was low in chakra and had multiple wounds. He managed to stand by using a tree as support. He watched as Sasori was throne to the ground. An enemy ninja took out a Katonah and prepared to strike Sasori through the heart. Deidara's eyes widened in fear as the knife began its descend towards his lovers heart.

"DANNA, NO!!!" Deidara screamed. Everything seemed to slow down and then Deidara lost it.

A huge wave of immense chakra surged towards the Iwa ninjas knock three of them back into the trees behind them. There skulls were smashed on impact making a sickening noise close to that of a thrown pumpkin. The remaining ten looked on in fear at the blonde Akatsuki member. Sasori stared at his love in shock and slight terror.

Deidara's eyes had turned from their normal crystalline blue to a disturbing, glowing purple. His normally tame, smooth blonde hair was now frade slightly and looked more like a feathery material. His black nails were long and sharp, and were curved like bird talons. He was bent over on his hands and feet and posed like he was about to pounce. His canines were elongated down to his chin.

Before anyone could react he charged strait for the ninja's. He pounce on one and bit into his neck, ripping out his throat in one pull. Blood splattered the other nins, who were shaking from seeing there comrade torn to pieces by this _monster_. When Deidara had finish with that one he turned to the other nine, blood all over his mouth, chin, and cheeks. In desperation they threw anything they could at him; kunai, skurikan, small daggers, even rocks off the ground, and forks from their packs.

No matter what they threw Deidara dodged it all at inhuman speeds. Though Sasori doubted he was much human right now. He proceeded to ruthlessly kill every last one of them in horrific, sickening way; devouring their flesh and ripping them limb from limb. Their screams rang out the air, one at a time as they were obliterated.

Blood was everywhere. By the time Deidara had finished the battlefield looked like a lake of blood and chunks of raw flesh like dead fish floating on the surface of the crimson liquid.

He was panting heavily and looked satisfied with the carnage. His eyes slow turned back to the beautiful blue they are normally, along with the rest of his appearance. When all traces of the beast that had destroyed all thirteen Ambu had disappeared, Deidara swayed where he stood before collapsing onto the blood soaked ground. Exhausted and worn, all he could do was lay there shaking and whimpering in fear of what he had just done.

Sasori got up quickly and was at Deidara's side in seconds. The eighteen year old was trembling and muttering to himself, eyes wide and high off disbelief. He was covered in blood from head to toe, his teeth were stained with red, and his cloths were destroyed. Sasori carefully picked him up and jumped through the forest looking for a pond of some kind. Luck would have it that a mile or so from the battle field there was a small stripped Deidara of his cloth and gently lowered him into the water. He had see Deidara naked enough times not to be bothered by it. When Deidara's body touched the cold water he seemed to snap out of his trance. He began to thrash about wildly in the water, he was obviously frightened. Sasori tried calming down so he wouldn't hurt himself.

"Hush Dei. It's alright, it's only me, Sasori." He cooed softly. Deidara calmed down immediately mutter 'Danna' under his breath.

Sasori washed the blood from Deidara's hair and the rest of his body. When Deidara was clean Sasori took out the scroll were they kept all their necessities when on missions. He summoned a towel and wrapped Deidara in it. When he was dry Sasori covered him with the red heads own cloak, since Deidara's was covered in blood.

Exhausted from the fight Sasori held Deidara in his lap while he laid his back against a tree. He ran his fingers through Deidara's hair as he whispered sweet words of comfort into Deidara's temple.

"Dei, do you know where that power came from? It was terrifying, it was almost like-…like the power exerted by a jinchuriki." Sasori's eyes widen. No, it couldn't be possible for his Deidara to be a jinchuriki, could it. Deidara shook his head wildly tears welling up in his eyes.

See that what he had said had saddened his lover; Sasori hugged Deidara to him tighter and rubbed his back. Sasori told Deidara to think of somewhere safe, somewhere they could be safe and that everything was alright.

And so Deidara wish that he and Sasori could be somewhere safe. And next thing they new there was a huge flash of light and they were in the middle of a field full of wild flowers.


	2. Chapter 2

**I didn't get any reviews on this story ~sobs~! Why don't you love MEEEE!! ~sobs harder~ lol jk**

**R&R PLEEEAAAASSSEE**

**(Linelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelineline** **linelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelineline)**

Sasori was startled to say the least. He looked around frantically wonder if maybe they we're trapped in some kind of genjutsu. But after some quick tests he confirmed that this place was real. He shifted Deidara's position in his lap so he could get a better look at their surroundings. The field they were currently occupying was surrounded by a thick forest that seemed to be filled with over sized bonsai trees. The flowers around them were a creamy, soothing white, and seemed to flow in any imaginary breeze. The sky above them was an unusual shade of rich lavender. Even when he listened to the best of his abilities he could hear nothing, not even the buzz of a mosquito.

"Where are we?" he asked in a dazed voice. This place seemed to relax him, and made him feels oddly safe, which does occur often you're an S-ranked missing nin.

The feeling of security was immediately banished when he heard voice approaching them from the forest. He quickly pulled Deidara and himself to the ground in hopes of the flowers hiding them from the approaching intruders. He masked their charka the second he felt the enemies.

From the foliage three ninja appeared, two girls and a boy. The girl on the right seemed to be around fourteen, she had waist length dark brown hair that was braided with a long green ribbon weaved into the plait. Her rich green eyes complemented to her dark hair, and it went well with the green ribbon and nail polish she had on. Her outfit sported a slightly baggy black sweatshirt and equally baggy navy capris. She was surprisingly barefoot and seemed to shrink back and hide slight behind the other two.

The girl on the left look about sixteen. She had pale blue hair that was puffy and slightly frizzed making her look a little crazy. And it didn't help that she was wearing a pair of thick glasses that magnified her sapphire blue eyes. She had on blue nail polish and a button up white shirt with the same navy capris as the girl on the right, she was also not wearing shoe.

The last member of their trio, who Sasori guessed was the leader, was a boy with white blonde hair and he seemed to be the calmest of the three. He had dark brown eyes and was wearing a casual light blue T-shirt and a pair of black sweat pants. Unlike the other two he was wear white sock that were incredibly dirty from walking around outside.

They were scanning the clearing and seemed to be looking for something. Sasori's heart sank when their leader spoke.

"We know your here, you can't hide from us forever. So come out now before we have to find you the hard way." He said. His voice was soft and rhythmic; it reminded Sasori of a drum.

Seeing no escape root, Sasori arose from their hiding place, one hand wrapped around Deidara's waist while the other was held up in surrender. Three pairs of eyes immediately focused on Sasori and Deidara, all posed for attack.

"We mean no harm," Sasori said rather hurriedly. "We don't even know how we got here."

The boy seemed to contemplate this for a second before relaxing his stance, the other two following his lead. He walked forward, advancing on the two Akatsuki members.

"My name is Shiro, and these are my team mates Lika," he said pointing to the green eyed girl, "and Kari. You say you don't know how you got here?"

"Yes, that right. One second we're somewhere near Kiri and the next we're here.

"Humm, why are you still masking your chakra? Surely you have no more need to?" Shiro asked.

Sasori sweat dropped the reason he had kept their chakra masked was that he feared that these three ninjas would recognize their chakra signatures. He had hoped they wouldn't notice, looks like he was out of luck.

Shiro watched as Sasori dropped the chakra guard only to be nearly plowed over by the immense wave of chakra that surged off of Deidara. Intrigued he kneeled down in front of he sun kisses blonde and placed his hand over Deidara's forehead. He closed his eyes and focused on invading Deidara's mind. That was his gift. He and his team mates were all member of …well I guess you could call it an organization, but really it was more like a family call JiNi. It stood for jinchuriki Nine. He and all the members were jinchuriki.

As he traveled the various tunnels that made up the blondes mind he finally found what he was look for. There in the very back of the blondes mind was a huge black iron gate with hundred of symbols carved on the frame.

He ventured closer to the gate only to be stopped by a feral growl that ripped from the depths of the prison. Two huge glowing purple eyes shown out through the darkness. That's all Shiro was able to see before a loud shriek forced him from Deidara's mind.

Once he was back in the outside world he signaled for his team mates to prepare to leave.

"Get up. You're coming with us, and don't try anything. We can kill you faster then you can blink."

"Unless of course you blink REALLY fast, which would make you a weirdo and I don't think you want to be one of those. I wouldn't want to be considered a weirdo. HEY, is your hair naturally that color red or did you dye it? Mine's natural if you can believe it. Hey, how come you smell like blood Blondie? Did you kill some one and then roll in their blood or something 'cause you're just covered in the smell?" Kari asked excitedly. Her eyes getting even wider, if that were even possible.

"K-Kari! Stop it, you'll give them a sense of false security!" Shiro all but yelled at Kari's friendly behavior and painfully blunt questions.

"Oh come off it Shiro! It's not like they can do anything about it. I mean look at them they're completely drained of chakra, and it's not like they can go anywhere. So there is no problem with me askin' question because we'll find out eventually, duh! OH LOOK! Is that a butterfly?!" Kari bounded off into the forest excited.

"KARI! GET BACK HERE!" Shiro yelled taking off after her, leaving poor Lika with the two Akatsuki members to escort.

"This way, come." She said in a dead pane voice, no emotion expressed on her face.

Seeing that they really didn't have a choice, what with their chakra down to zero and not knowing where they were, Sasori and Deidara fallowed the teens into the forest.

They walked in silence for a long time. An awkward tension filled the air and Deidara feared he would explode (1) soon if he had to stay quite another second long. Well luck was on Deidara's side at the moment for out of the ground, like a rabbit, Kari popped up and began to walk and chat happily with Deidara.

"Soooo, you never answered my question. How come you're covered in the stench of blood. Did you get in a scrap with some blood filled water balloons or somethin'? Oh, do you like Korn, 'cause I LOVE them? Oh, or how about Disturbed, Evanescence, HIM, MCR, slipknot? Do you like any of those bands? I love music it's so amazing."

Deidara open and closed his mouth several times not sure which question to answer first. Thankfully Shiro chose that exact moment to show up. Panting really hard he walked over to Kari and hit her upside the head.

"OW! Hey, what was that for?"

"THAT is for making me run all over the fuckin' woods chasing you, only to find you once AGAIN talking happily with our prisoners!"

"Still you didn't have to fit me! You agree with me don't you Lika?" Lika just kept on walking as if she never heard Kari.

"Whatever lets get moving so Boss can decide what to do with these two Akasuckies." Shiro said in an agitated way.

After another thirty minutes of walking the group arrived at in a large meadow that seemed to stretch on for miles. Shiro made a few quick hand signs and then slapped his hand on the ground. The air in the meadow began to shiver until with a loud crack a huge mansion appeared out of nowhere.

To say that Sasori and Deidara were shocked was an under statement. Deidara yelped loudly and almost fell over backwards, and Sasori was so stunned he didn't try to catch him. The entrance to the mansion was grand with a high domed cover that was held up by four stone pillars, and a large set of blackened oak door.

Shiro went up and pushed the eight foot high doors open as if they weighed and ounce. He then turned to the Akatsuki's and clapped his hands together.

"Welcome, for the first and probably last time, to the JiNi HQ."


End file.
